High School Meyhem
by Dark Domino
Summary: Domino is in her senoir year and has just moved to the Bladebreakers and their friends town. Now that she's here, they're realy to have a bit of fun.


Chapter 1  
  
A girl sat in a large oak tree looking over to everyone playing in the park. She was fourteen with long curly blonde hair that she wore in pigtails. She had a slender figure and had tan skin. Everyday she'd climb the same tree, sit on the same branch and watch the people in the park. For some reason people fascinated her. No one ever seemed to notice that she was there and she liked it that way.  
"I like doing this, but I wish something would happen for once," she said to herself one day. Not too long ago, something called a beyblade had come out on the market. A lot of people thought that it was stupid, but she liked it and had bought one. Her beyblade was a metallic blue. She had gotten it from a beyblade shop and the young man said that if she became really good, something amazing would happen. She became friends with the merchant and came to the shop everyday. They would talk, the merchant, who was Craig, would give her tips and she would train in the room Craig had downstairs. Every once in a while he would give her a free attack ring or new launcher.  
"You know Domino, I've never been over to your house before. Where do you live?" He asked on day when she was finished practicing. "I'm like your older brother, and you like my younger sister. I'd like to meet your parents."  
Domino looked at the floor. Her face covered in shadow by her hair.  
"I don't have a family. I've been by myself for the past three years. I live alone in our house. I got a huge inheritance from my parents, so I didn't have to go to an orphanage." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the tears that were about to come. He was a bit surprised at this. She began to cry. Craig went and hugged her trying to comfort her. Then he had a thought.  
"Domino how would you like it if I adopted you?" Domino looked up at him.  
"Would you really do that?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and hugged him harder. Just then her beyblade began to glow. She put it in the palm of her hand and watched as in the center of the blade a picture of a silver wolf appeared. Domino knew at that instantly that was the special thing that would happen. She now had a bit beast. This was how she first came to be a beyblader and how Craig adopted her. This was just the beginning of her new life and she knew that her life would never be normal.  
"Hey Domino, do you want pancakes or waffles for breakfast?" asked Craig as he started to put on an apron. Craig's real brother, Reanef came into the kitchen.  
Craig and Reanef were both quit muscular and had similar builds. Craig was older by two years though and had long black flowing hair while Reanef had slightly shorter blonde hair.  
"Waffles please!" Yelled Domino from upstairs.  
"Man, she must be nervous," said Reanef.  
"This is the first time she's moved and has never really gotten along with her peers." Reanef took an apple from the bowl in the center of the counter and took a bite.  
"You know that she likes it that way. Besides, she says that she likes it just you, me, her, and Severs." Craig began to pour batter into the waffle iron.  
"Well, I'm fine with that so long as no one picks a fight with her. We all know what happened the last time someone did that. She sent them to the hospital." Reanef looked at his half eaten apple. Both then looked at the staircase hearing stomping.  
"Morning," Domino said jumping from the last five steps. She was wearing her new school uniform that consisted of a blue skirt, white stockings, black shoes, a white button up shirt, and a black tie. She sat next to Reanef who had now finished his apple and cleanly shot the core into the trashcan. Craig set a plate in front of Domino. She quickly began to devour the two pieces of waffles and the glass of orange juice. She quickly said good-bye to her brothers and she ran out of the door to her first day to a new school.  
Domino got to the school just as the warning bell rang. She sighed in relief and slowed down to find where her new locker.  
"Locker 142, locker 142.here it is," She said pulling in front of her locker. She took the bag on her back and took out a notebook and pencil. She put everything else in her locker and shut it. She had just found her first class when the second bell rang. She handed a slip to the teacher. He looked to be about 30 and he had a goatee. He read the paper and nodded.  
"Listen up class, we have a new student. Her name is Domino Moon and she just moved from Kyoto. Please welcome your new classmate."  
"Hello Domino Moon," said the class in unison. She smiled back at them for their hospitality.  
"Please take a seat Miss Moon so we may start class. You will be sitting next to Kai Hiwatari. He will be your partner for the year for any group projects we do. Mr. Hiwatari, please raise your hand." A boy wearing blue slacks, black shoes, a white button up shirt, and black tie raised his hand in the back of the room. She quickly made her way to the back of the room and sat in the chair next to the blue-haired boy. He had a buff body. You could see the muscles fit just right underneath his skin that showed. His body reminded Domino of her brothers. She stayed quiet the entire day even though numerous people would come up, introducing themselves to her. She would simply smile and nod and then go back to whatever she was doing at the moment, which was usually drawing since she would finish with her work early. They thought it was cool that she wasn't the talking type and loved the sketches she made of battle characters for role playing games (rpg). They figured out that she would get paid from big companies to use her sketches. The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Domino slowly gathered her stuff and headed for her locker. She was in no hurry to get to the lunchroom where the entire school would be. She took her time walking to the cafeteria, but on the way there she found a bulletin board that had the names of the different clubs the school had and the president of each club under the club name.  
  
School Clubs  
  
Glee Club  
  
Kari Metsutso  
  
Science Club  
  
Mark Arigowa  
  
Kendo Club  
  
Tenchi Zotona  
  
Soccer Club  
  
Tie Haru  
  
Tennis Club  
  
Joe Meth and Mary Nogg  
  
Beyblade Club  
  
Kai Hiwatari  
  
"They have a beyblade club? Well, this might be an interesting year." She said quietly. Still looking at the board, Domino started to walk again to the cafeteria. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she ran into someone and fell to the floor as well did the other. Domino's beyblade fell out of her pocket and landed next to the stranger. "Are you alright?" Asked the stranger. He had long ebony hair that fell just short of his knees and he had it tied back into a ponytail. He also had unusual gold eyes. 'Jees, everyone here is buff,' domino thought to herself as she scanned the stranger. She nodded to say that she was all right. "Here, let me help you up. You're in my class. My name is Ray Kon. Your name is Domino, right?" Ray asked as he helped up Domino. Ray picked up the beyblade and examined it. "Is this yours?" He asked. She nodded and took it placing it back in her pocket. She nodded. She stared at the floor. "That's a nice blade you have. Not many people at this school have beyblades or like them for that matter, but you should join the beyblade club. Everyone in the school that's a beyblader is in that club. It's only a few people, but from what I've seen, they are very good. I hope you join I'd like to battle you some time." She looked up at him to see him smiling. "Why don't you sit with me and the rest of the club? You can get to know us and ask any questions you have to the president. I'm only the vice president. They're all in our class too. Come on." She nodded and she followed him to the lunchroom. They got their food together and then went to a table in the corner where five other people were sitting at. She sat next to Ray a bit nervous since she has never really been around so many people to just hang out with. Ray told everyone at the table who she was and that she was thinking about maybe joining the club. "Finally! Now I won't be the only girl here!" Said a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She gave a warm smile to Domino. Domino smiled back and relaxed a little. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. They all look like pretty strong bladers. I think I will join. They're already acting like I'm part of the club and all of them are in my class.' She thought as she began to eat her hamburger. She just sat there quietly eating as she listened to their conversations about changing training schedules and running short on funds. They were all disappointed that they might have to stop the club. Domino had a great idea. "My brother owns a beyblade shop. I can have him donate money and beyblade parts to continue the club. We also have a training room in the shop basement that we can use anytime we want." Domino announced. They all stared at her; they couldn't believe their luck. "That's great, Domino. Did you hear that Kai? We can continue after all!" Ray said excitedly to the leader. Domino looked at her class partner. He stared strait at Domino. "Are you sure you can do that?" He asked. Domino nodded. "My brothers wouldn't mind. That's why they made it in the first place, to use it to practice and use the parts if I ever made or joined a team. Both of my brothers are geniuses when it comes to beyblades, they've been with it ever since they first came out." "Then I suggest that you go call your brothers and give them the heads up; the Bladebreakers practice everyday and that includes today." She nodded and quickly finished her food and called and gave them the memo. They were happy that she was part of a team. "So what's the name of the team? I'm going to made a few custom things for all of you." "The teams name is the Bladebreakers." She hung up and went back to the lunchroom and waited for the bell to ring. 


End file.
